Exrath
Exrath (also known as Sonic.exe) is the titular main antagonist of the upcoming fan game, Sonic.exe: Darkened Spirits created by AnthoTheHedgehog. He is an evil entity who traps Sonic in his world and moves on to killing his friends. History Origins Exrath's early life is unknown, but what is known is that he is a demon coming from the darkest depths of Hell to the surface world, upon which he comes across Angel Island and discovers the Phantom Ruby, corrupting it and turning it into his own weapon to transport people to his world. Sonic.exe: Darkened Spirits The game starts with Sonic traversing through Green Hill Zone looking for animal capsules. When he finds the last one he calls Tails and plans on heading back before Tails gets a strange signal on his radar, thinking it's another capsule Sonic heads to Emerald Hill Zone and tries to find it, but has no luck and eventually stops. Exrath then jumps down from the trees with a red ruby above him as Sonic questions who he is. Sonic threatens Exrath before he tells Sonic he's about to die, using the ruby to teleport him to another dimension while he assumes his shape. Tails arrives at Green Hill in the Tornado and eventually comes across the corrupted Emerald Hill. Wondering who murdered all the animals he searches for Sonic to make sure he's okay and eventually finds him leaning against a tree and approaches him. He turns into Exrath and teleports Tails to the now burnt Angel Island, and almost manages to catch him. Exrath eventually confronts Tails after his escape and explains how he "killed" Sonic, more or less by trapping him in his world. He insults Tails before escaping, initiating a boss battle between the fox and the demon. Tails defeats Exrath and he appears weakened. Tails asks him how to get Sonic back only for Exrath to reveal that he has turned the Phantom Ruby into his tool to use for destructive purposes. The fire on Angel Island goes out from a bright light and Tails runs away, escaping into a giant ring while Exrath prepares to find Knuckles. Personality Exrath is introduced as a violent, manipulative, cruel, trickster-like maniac with an unquenchable bloodlust, his ultimate desire to kill everyone who stands in his way further fuels his fury and wrathful desires. He is blunt, callous, and arrogant, mocking his opponents and toying with them without end until he offs them off horribly. Powers and Abilities Exrath is able to use the newly acquired Blood Ruby to transport people to his hellish world, and did this through the power of corruption, and has shown this ability due to making Emerald Hill a darker place. Exrath can also teleport wherever he wants to, shape-shift into Sonic to trick people, and can also fly. Quotes Gallery Exrath_1.png|Exrath's arrival. Trivia *Exrath's regular appearance looks exactly like Sonic except for the fact that his spines are upwards and is much more darker, however his blue fur and skin is still visible, this reason why is unknown. Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Enigmatic Category:Fighter Category:Game Bosses Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Misanthropes Category:Mutilators Category:Nemesis Category:Noncorporeal Category:One-Man Army Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Satanism Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Sonic Villains Category:Successful Category:The Heavy Category:Thief Category:Titular Category:Twin/Clone Category:Unseen Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wrathful